Lost Memories
by duckynut
Summary: AU Just when Kagome and Inuyasha thought that their lives were perfect, Kagome gets into a car accident and gets amnesia... InuKag
1. How This Crazy Life All Began

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. Although, I wish I could though...along with Gundam Wing! Yeah, Duo! Sorry....I'm a BIG Duo fan, so don't mind me. (Okay, that wasn't really supposed to be part of the disclaimer, but....that's okay.)   
  
.   
  
**Lost Memories**  
Chapter One: How This Crazy Life All Began...   
  
Kagome stood up and stretched while examining her new apartment. She, Kagome Higurashi had made it into Tokyo University, one of the most prestigious schools in Japan.   
  
Just before she started staring off into space, Kagome heard her stomach growl from hunger. So, Kagome's began to walk toward her connected kitchen/living room to get a light snack. Unfortunately, poor starving Kagome had stored all of her snacks and food into the highest cabinet right above the refrigerator. Groaning at her stupidity from storing snacks in such a horrible place, Kagome did the most sensible thing she knew: she got a chair.   
  
Kagome grabbed one of the chairs from the small breakfast table and set it in front of the refrigerator. She stepped onto it and reached forward for the little knob at the bottom of the cabinet door. When the cabinet door reluctantly creaked open, Kagome reached a little further until her hand came in contact with a bag. She had grabbed the bag of chips and was about to close the cabinet door until she came face to face with a boy her age with long dark hair and violet eyes.   
  
Due to shock, Kagome let go of the bag of chips and fell back. Thinking the boy would catch her, she expected to come in contact with him. But, instead of landing on the boy, she landed on the oh-so-hard marble floor, which resulted into a slight crack in the flooring.   
  
Kagome winced as she heard the floor crack. Feeling quite enraged at the boy who rudely barged into her apartment, Kagome got up from her position on the floor and screamed. At him.   
  
"Look at what you just did to my poor lovely marble floor! HOW COULD YOU! AND HOW DARE YOU JUST BARGE INTO MY APARTMENT LIKE THAT! Ever heard of anything called **_privacy_**?"   
  
The boy, who had once been just watching, decided to scream right back at Kagome, "WHAT DID I DO? It's your fault you're so heavy that you cracked your own floor? And besides, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT!!!"   
  
"Your apartment? When did it become _your_ apartment, eh?"   
  
"I have a legal document, idiot!" To prove his fact, the boy reached into his pocket only to produce a scrap of paper with the words: Inuyasha Kagami, 345 Shikon Court, Apartment 35. Kagome stared at the scrap of paper until Inuyasha stuck it back into his pocket and smirked.   
  
"Now, GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT, FATSO!"   
  
At that moment, Kagome was very angry. Actually, saying Kagome was angry was an understatement. On the contrary, she looked like she was going to do the either two things: kill the impudent boy, or hang him. I mean, why shouldn't she be angry at some idiot named Inuyasha who barged into HER apartment, claimed it was his then called her a **FATSO**?!   
  
"Nobody calls me fat! Because I am not fat! BESIDES, THIS IS MY APARTMENT!"   
  
Right then, Kagome's aura became a very deep crinsom color and began to glow. Literally. Meanwhile, poor Inuyasha could only watch as Kagome's fury became unleashed. All through Kagome's little fury phase, Inuyasha was more or less trying to look rather powerful; a feat that he was failing rather miserably.   
  
A smile suddenly popped onto Kagome's face. "Now no one has ever called me fat before...and so you're the first. But you know what, I've never really liked being considered fat, so...." The smile quickly disappeared. "GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT THIS INSTANT AND NEVER COME BACK!!!"   
  
Being the egotistic jerk, Inuyasha shouted out of reflex, "What are you talking about?!? THIS IS _MY_ APARTMENT!!!"   
  
"IT'S _MY_ APARTMENT!!!"   
  
"MINE!"   
  
"MINE!"   
  
"MINE!!"   
  
"MINE!!"   
  
"SHUT UP!! IT'S MY APARTMENT!!"   
  
"Okay then, it's your apartment," Kagome said calmly.   
  
Inuyasha, being too stubborn trying to win their little 'argument', said, "All right, it's your apartment! Stick with it!" And then he walked out the door, leaving a stunned Kagome behind.   
  
After processing what the dark haired boy just said, Kagome laughed out loud. "Good, now I'm satisfied."   
  
Inuyasha, who thought he had won the argument, smiled happily. Until he realized what he said of course. "Wait a minute.....**HEY**!? Did I just give the apartment over to you?"   
  
Kagome stared up at the ceiling and shrugged.   
  
All of a sudden, a middle-aged man wearing a teal colored uniform walked right past the arguing couple standing by the doorway. The thick and fat box he was carrying was dropped onto the ground with a loud THUMP! When the man walked out, two other men wearing the same uniform came in with boxes in their arms as well.   
  
After the second man dropped the two boxes he had, he turned to Inuyasha and said, "I'm so sorry for barging in so suddenly like that. Are you Kagami-san?"   
  
Inuyasha looked weirdly at the man and said, "Uh...yes."   
  
The man smiled and lifted the cap on his head. "Good! Just making sure we didn't get the wrong house." And at that moment, more men wearing uniforms came through the door carrying boxes. After depositing all of their boxes, they smiled happily and bid the couple good bye.   
  
Kagome, whose eyebrows were already too high to rise any further, stared awkwardly at the door. "Were those supposed to be you movers?" she asked.   
  
"I think so. And those would most likely be..." Inuyasha walked over to the stack of boxes and examined them. "My stuff."   
  
Kagome pointed at the boxes. "And they are currently stacked in MY living room..."   
  
"And your point would be..."   
  
"It's called: Get them **OUT**!!!"   
  
"But I just showed you proof that I'm supposed to be living here a few minutes ago, you stubborn mule!!!"   
  
Kagome, who ignored the mule comment, reached into her pocket and said, "Well, I have my proof too!" She pulled out a little piece of paper that was similar to the one Inuyasha had. It read: Kagome Higurashi, 345 Shikon Court, Apartment 35.   
  
Inuyasha stared dumbly at the words. "What....? Wait a second!" He fished out his little scrap of paper and compared it with Kagome's. Inuyasha Kagami, 345 Shikon Court, Apartment 35; Kagome Higurashi, 345 Shikon Court, Apartment 35...345 Shikon Court, Apartment 35...   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked outside, took out their papers and stared. First at each others papers, then at the apartment number, back at their papers, back at the apartment numbers, then at each other.   
  
"Dude, I think we are living together....." stated a dumbfounded Inuyasha. "I mean, we both have the same address... we both have our stuff in this apartment... I'm supposed to be living here, and so are you. So that means we're living together...."   
  
"Gee....you think?" stated the infuriated Kagome.   
  
And thats how it all began....   
  
.   
  
Riko's Notes: Here's the revised version of chapter one. It explains a lot more, don't you think? 


	2. Spot, The Fish?

Disclaimer: Do I need to repeat? I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha or would even dream of owning it one day because I'm currenly **BROKE**!!   
.   
  
**Lost Memories**  
Chapter Two: Spot, The....Fish?   
  
Sophomore year....  
  
Sango glanced at her watch while she counted the seconds. 5....4....3...2...1....BAM! Sango congratulated herself for timing Kagome's appearance so accurately. It was tradition now; every Saturday Kagome would storm into Sango's next door apartment and rant about Inuyasha. After she let all her anger out from the fight with Inuyasha, she would cry her heart out and complain about her stupid roomate.   
  
"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!! THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING! STEALING MY FOOD **AGAIN**!!! HOW DARE HE?!?! WHAT DOES HE NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT MY FOOD = MY PROPERTY! MY PROPERTY = OFF LIMITS! OFF LIMITS = NO TOUCHING AND ESPECIALLY NO **EATING**!!" Kagome hollered as she raged on. Sango almost felt sorry for the poor furniture that was taking in all of Kagome's blows. Almost.   
  
I guess I should try and stop her before she breaks my delicate china, Sango decided. BAM! I guess I'm too late to save them now. Oh poor china, you never had a chance against Kagome's anger. Bringing her apartment's condition into consideration, Sango decided that calming Kagome down would be the best decision.   
  
"You know Kagome, you should stop with all this yelling... you could lose your voice anytime soon."   
  
Kagome acted as if she didn't hear what Sango just said. She continued to wreck Sango's apartment and destroy her belongings. Suddenly, Kagome stopped what she was doing and turned to Sango. "You know what? You're right. Why should I have to lose my voice over that stuck-up, idiotic, bumble-brained, stupid, retarded, dim witted, spoiled, ruthless..."   
  
"Um Kagome? You can stop now..."   
  
"...dull, thick, dense, slow, unintelligent, boring, disrespectful, brainless, dumb..."   
  
"Kagome? You should REALLY stop now..."   
  
"...unexciting, uninteresting, tedious, bratty, cruel, playboy..."   
  
"I think you should REALLY REALLY stop now"   
  
"...**WANNABE**!"   
  
Two months later...   
  
"Wow! You and Miroku are really going out now? That's so great!" Kagome smiled at her best friend's good fortune.   
  
"Yup! I told you that I was going to get a boyfriend first and I was right," Sango replied as the two of them continued to make their way towards their identical apartment buildings. "So......where are my five bucks you owe me, eh?" Kagome sighed as she handed a five dollar bill to Sango since she won the bet that they made a couple of months ago.   
  
Sighing, Kagome said, "I know it's asking too much for Inuyasha to ask me out, but I wish that we could get along just a _little_ bit better... I mean, it's so hard to put up with someone you like who's always teasing and humiliating you for two years straight; and if he keeps that up, I'm seriously going to go berserk! I wish he was the romantic and nice type of person that would just sweep me into his arms, give me chocolate, and make me the happiest person in the world! You see, if he were a romantic person, instead of meeting as room mates in an apartment, we would meet when I accidently bump into him at the local park. After he sees my RAVISHING beauty, he would ask me out to have a cup of jasmine tea. This one date would fuel our perfect relationship! Then, after 5 years of dating, he would buy me a nice diamond engagement ring and propose in a lovely restraurant in the middle of Paris. He would be wearing a tuxedo while I wore a beautiful backless rose colored dress with some ruffles on the sleeves. Our wedding....."   
  
Sango, who already memorized Kagome's little fantasies with Inuyasha since she heard it all the time, mumbled the rest of it, "....would be held in a church with pink roses all over the place. The roses would be the perfect size; not to small and not to big! And then, after the wedding will be a lovely honeymoon in Hawaii, specifically Maui. There, we would stay in a small but comfortable hotel. In Hawaii, we would scuba-dive near coral reefs, have picnics on the beach, and just be plain happy. Every dawn of the day of our honeymoon, we would watch the sun rise. After our honeymoon is over, we would settle down in a nice little Welsh cottage in the cute, small village located near the ocean. Since there are oceans, that means there are beaches! That way, we could have barbecues on the beach with our two adorable dogs named Muffin and Cereal. Also, all of our neighbors would know of us as the joyful and blessed couple! Then we'll live happily ever after."   
  
"Hey! How'd you know? Especially about the part with the dogs Muffin and Cereal? That was supposed to be personal!"   
  
"You told me, like what, over fifty times already. That's why."   
  
"Oh...yeah..." A small blush crept onto Kagome's face. When the two of them finally reached the front doors of their apartments, Kagome said goodbye to Sango and walked into what she supposedly called "home". She found Inuyasha sitting on the couch walking TV. After muttering a quick "I'm back", Kagome sighed about her love life and continued to her room, slowly closing the door behind her.   
  
"What's up with her?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular after seeing that Kagome had an indifferent look etched across her face. Shrugging of the topic, he went back to munching on chips and watching TV.   
  
Meanwhile, Kagome put the book she was reading down after realizing that she was a little hungry. She didn't eat much lunch due to the fact that there was absolutely nothing but bread in the refrigerator. _I need to go grocery shopping soon_, Kagome noted to herself.   
  
Since it was only three thirty in the afternoon, she didn't want to prepare herself too much food or else she wouldn't be able to eat dinner. Much to her annoyance, she had to store her snack food away in places where Inuyasha usually didn't look. For example, the high cabinets. Taking in the fact that her roommate doesn't have much patience at times when he's hungry, Kagome thought the most logical decision was to hide her food and hope for the best.   
  
Kagome walked into the connected living room/kitchen and saw that Inuyasha was _still_ watching television. Doesn't he have anything better to do? Kagome thought dryly. Oh well, who cares about him? He could become fat and get his arteries clogged with calories for all I care.   
  
Grabbing a chair, Kagome set it in front of the counter. She stepped onto it and leaned forward, reaching for the small knob on the bottom corner. When Kagome finally got a hold of her box of snacks, she got a dreadful suprise.   
  
There were nothing in the box except empty cookie boxes with crumbs inside and a little scrap of paper. It read: Inuyasha was here. And an addition of a little smiley face with a tongue sticking out.   
  
Flames shot up in Kagome's eyes as she dumped the once-filled box of snacks into trash can. With her fists clenched tight, she walked over the the couch. "I-nu-ya-sha....!!! WHAT. HAPPENED. TO. MY. BOX. OF. SNACKS?!?!"   
  
Inuyasha was about to put a potato chip into his mouth when he heard the all too familiar yelling behind him. As quickly as he could, he chucked the bag of chips he was eating behind the couch while he stuffed the chip he was holding into his mouth just when Kagome walked over. "I didn't do anything! I DID NOT do anything! I swear! I wasn't the one who stuffed snails in your bed! I wasn't the one who dumped trash in your closet! And I wasn't the one who ate your mango pudding in the --" Poor clueless Inuyasha didn't even want to know what Kagome could and would do to him.   
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Ah... So you were the one who did all those things. Remind me to kill you later, but first..." Kagome saw Inuyasha try to hide the chips so she retrieved the bag from behind her couch. "Who's chips would these be?" she growled angrily.   
  
Inuyasha glanced from side to side nervously. "Um...." He tried to think of an excuse. "They're mine?"   
  
"And exactly when did you buy these chips?" Kagome asked, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.   
  
"Uh... Yesterday! Yeah, yesterday!" Inuyasha replied, his fearless demeanor started crack under the tension. "I went to the 24-hour store and got them!"   
  
Kagome's eyes thinned. "You did not go anywhere yesterday," Kagome replied with a steely cold voice before taking the almost-empty bag of chips and chucking it into the trash can. Remembering that she had just gone shopping, she said, "Look what you made me do! First, I go grocery shopping for you! Now you eat my snacks that were for me! GREAT! Now I have to go pay a visit to Joy Groceries **AGAIN**! **_ARGHHHHH_**!!"   
  
"Oh! By the way, since you're going to go to the grocery store, buy some more of those mango puddings you had! They were good!" Inuyasha piped up without thinking.   
  
Kagome glared at the impertinent boy. "You little.... Eating the ones I had in the refrigerator was rude enough, now you go asking me for **MORE**?!"   
  
Realizing what he had just done, Inuyasha nervously turned away, not wanting to get Kagome mad again. It was not good to get a girl mad, considering the fact that what they could do to you could drive you crazy! Like the the time Inuyasha accidently sat on Kagome's school paper... His "punishment" was so scary he didn't even want to think about what she did to him! But when Kagome didn't stop staring at him, Inuyasha knew that he had to to something...   
  
"Um....NO! It wasn't me! I told you! My dog Spot ate the pudding, and I was just helping!" Inuyasha pleaded.   
  
Kagome raised her eye brow. "You don't have a dog...!"   
  
"My cat ate it!"   
  
"You have a cat? Now really... tell me more....."   
  
"Er.....My fish ate it!"   
  
"I thought you said you had a dog named Spot who ate it?"   
  
"Um....Spot's my fish! I just had a pet mix up...you see, my friend also owns a pomeranian named Spot!"   
  
At this, Kagome laughed. Hard. Once she calmed down a little bit, she asked, "You named your **fish** SPOT?!"   
  
"Hey! Don't insult Spot! He have very **dog-like** resemblance!"   
  
"Like...? Wait...no, don't answer that."   
  
"I'll answer it anyway! Spot...wags his tail! See! Look at Spot wag his **tail**!" Kagome glanced at where Inuyasha was pointing. On his ancient oak end table, there really was a small round bowl. A small round bowl that contained something that greatly resembled a fish skeleton.   
  
Kagome burst out laughing.   
  
"I think Spot isn't feeling too well Inuyasha!" With that, she doubled up laughing and fell onto the floor. Inuyasha, who was oblivious to the fact that fish need to be fed, didn't process the information that Spot was dead.   
  
.   
  
Riko's Notes: This chapter took me long enough to finish...-.- And like before, I have the best co-writer/editor ever! Thank you so much, Abina!


End file.
